


I Smell Children

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you've become the thing that kids dress up as once a year, Halloween sort of loses its shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Smell Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Ich Wittere Kinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236666) by [WennIchEinVögleinWär (Naemi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/WennIchEinV%C3%B6gleinW%C3%A4r)



Once you've become the thing that kids dress up as once a year, Halloween sort of loses its shine. For Isaac, Halloween was never something he looked forward to, anyway. When his dad was still alive, he would shut off all the lights in the house and make Isaac go to bed early. They did not participate in passing out or eating candy, which was probably why Isaac is currently sitting in the middle of Scott's living room systematically devouring an entire bag of Kit-Kats. Werewolf metabolism has the benefit of allowing him to eat as much chocolate as he wants without feeling any ill effects. 

Scott is on the couch, eyes appearing to be glued to the television where Hocus Pocus plays. Isaac hates scary movies, so they stick to the Disney-approved ones. The candy for passing out to the trick-or-treaters was left with them when Melissa headed to work, but they cleverly set it on a porch with one of those "Take ONE--you are being WATCHED" signs. They couldn't care less if one kid took off with the whole bowl, however. 

Finally, Isaac tires of unwrapping and feasting. He lays back flat on the floor, blue eyes rolling back so he can look at Scott.

"Are you done?" the new Alpha asks with a smirk, eyes finally darting away from the television screen. 

"I'm full," Isaac says, wrinkling his nose. 

"The couch is a lot more comfortable than the floor." Scott leans back on the couch and drops his knee by way of invitation. 

With a satisfied inhale, Isaac sat up and clambered to his feet. He skirted the coffee table and dropped down onto the couch with his cheek nuzzling Scott's thigh. The Alpha carded a hand through his curls, earning a pleased rumble from Isaac's throat. It was times like this that Isaac was more than willing to spend full moon nights in a real-life a Halloween costume.


End file.
